clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Say It Right
The tenth episode of Season 6. Summary Candace finds herself in another sticky situation when the profile article about her in the Clearwater Times for the pageant focuses more on her sex life than her as a person. Meanwhile, Sophie struggles with Lindsay taking her life in a new direction and the discovery of a major secret about her father. And Brittany faces a dilemma of her own when her father returns from therapy with a very different outlook on life and one that she cannot accept. Main Plot Candace finds herself at the center of another major controversy in town when the article about her in the Clearwater Times for the pageant brings up her past demons and unfairly paints her as a nymphomaniac, garnering negative attention from everyone. Sub Plot While dealing with Lindsay planning her life out differently than she would ever have expected, she makes a shocking discovery in her household that turns her blood cold. Third Plot Brittany is at a crossroads when her father comes back from therapy believing that God is all make-believe, countering her new-found Christianity. When her father tries to force his opinions on her, she questions her beliefs altogether. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. *Candace is diagnosed with bone cancer. *Gina Reynolds is mentioned. *Lindsay announces she will going to Africa for a year after graduation to do charity work. *David Clark is revealed to be running a meth lab in Sophie's basement. *This episode marks Eric's 100th appearance. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Courtney B. Vance' as Andre Brith *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Steve Howey' as David Clark *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Drew Van Acker' as Charles Jennings *'Jacqueline Macinnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Joseph Fiennes' as Albert Zuckerman *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: Why does every huge drama-fest in this town have to revolve around me? PEOPLE ARE ON THE ATTACK Candace: An article all about me in one of the biggest papers in the state. How amazing is that? Wendy: Don't read it! Candace: Candace Has Been "Jonesin'" for Sex Since Age 14! Adrianna: At least there's an article all about you... (Candace is seen fighting off a swarm of reporters) TAKING NEW DIRECTIONS Lindsay: I'm bigger than this place, you didn't expect me to stay here forever, did you? Sophie: My girlfriend wants to go live in frickin' Africa and doesn't see why I'm upset! Eric: It seems like you have much bigger problems now... (Sophie is seen taking a photo of something on her phone and looking absolutely terrified) AND AT A CROSSROADS Brittany: I wanted my dad back in my life, but not like this. Chloe: You're being a huge judgmental bitch right now, Brittany! Brittany: I just don't know what the right thing to do is... (Brittany is seen throwing things out of her bedroom window) NEW EPISODE "SAY IT RIGHT" NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 610a.jpg 610b.jpg 610c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Kat: “Time to hunt us down a cocky bitch. ” *Chloe: “Why don’t you just not stick your big fat nose in it, Brittany?” *Scott: “The God that I know is all-loving and would never send someone to hell for all eternity for something they did in the short time they were on earth.” *Candace: “I guess I just realized that being a good person is more important than being the center of attention.” *Candace: “I don’t have to keep trying so hard. Trying to look the best and be the best and do the best. I can finally be free.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_610:_Say_It_Right Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Candace Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Brittany Plots